Jet aircraft propulsion systems, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, include a variety of rotating components, and these components are typically lubricated by one or more types of oil. Lubricating oil may be supplied to each component by an oil supply tube. Similarly, lubricating oil may be recovered or “scavenged” by an oil scavenge tube.